The innocent, Light oneshot
by lilac-dream
Summary: This is my first fanfiction that i have written. Its a one shot about a girl that meet Light and falls for him eventualy. hope you like it!


_**Death note light oneshot "The innocent"**_

**This is my first story and it's a lemon so don't read if you don't like those, sorry for the spelling, message me to tell me what you think of it! **

The innocent

Analia Dafelio age 17 (light is 18) she's shy caring and smart but she's still a Lolita like misa. She's a new student at lights school and she's in his class. Her parents died in a car accident and she was the survivor of the three in the hospital she almost died but held on long enough to survive so she was told that she would live with some family in Japan and this is her first day of school.

Story start:

A new girl was coming this is what was eared all around the school, and as class debuted they all waited to see her coming in and right when the second bell rang a knock was eared on the class door. The teacher went and opened it and in comes the new student every one stared at her and they all thought 'She's so beautiful'

First person start

As I walk in they all stared at me but my eye were on something much more interesting then my new classmates, sitting in the air in the back of the class was this weird thing that looked kind of human and yet was not, it looked dead. The teacher decided to seat me next to a guy named Light Yagami in the back next to the window. As I took my seat I studied Light and saw how gorgeous he was. When he saw me looking I blushed a little and eared the thing in the back laugh, I glared at it and it stopped it had a surprise look on his face. When lunch time came I went outside and sat under a cherry tree. As I was eating my lunch away from others I eared a sound come from the tree above me so I looked and saw the creature there staring at me.

"Hi what is your name" I asked,

"Ryuk, mmm interesting how can you see me...I should tell him..." he mumbled and flew away.

So I returned to eating my lunch I was not fazed with what had just happened, I consider myself not normal for that. So lunch over and school past by with no sitting of Ryuk , I was walking home when a hand was covering my mouth and was blindfolded, I panicked but did not try to scream since I knew it was hopeless, after a minute the person knocked me out by hitting my head .

Lights pov

The new girl was perfect and after Ryuk told me that she talked to him I knew that she was the perfect queen for my new world, so at the end of school I followed her to her home and at one point I got her and knocked her out. I brought her at an abandoned house and chained her to the bed.

Analia pov

I woke up chain to a bed in a weird place that seemed abandoned; I heard the door open and saw Light come in, with Ryuk behind him.

"Hey Light, hi Ryuk, what is happening" I said nervously.

"You my dear are perfect you have all the good qualities to become mine and be by my side as my queen for the world I am creating" he said while approaching the bed.

Ryuk just left us alone and disappeared.

"Okay... I'm trying to understand but why am I chained to this bed" I said even more nervous.

He walked all the way to the bed and leaned to my ear and said

"To be mine and only mine"

He started kissing me before I could object and he straddled my waist to keep me from moving 'like I even could' he started to caress my sides while kissing me he was teasing me and I knew it, then I felt his hand go up my shirt and he took it off and toss it to the side he looked at me and decided that my braw was in the way and tor it off I gasped in surprise and he took the chance to put his tong in my mouth, I could feel the bulge in his pants growing and I felt my inversely burning up , he started massaging my breast and moans escaped my mouth he had a devious smile on while I was red as a tomato. He decided that it was time and tor of my skirt and took my underwear off really slowly, I was a virgin and I was scared for I knew I would hurt. But light decided to tease me more and started massaging my clith while putting a finger in me, moans after moans escaped my mouth he seemed to love each one them and continued on, I felt my in the pit of my stomach a knot forming and I spilled my juices on his finger. He took it and licked it,

"Mmmm you taste good..."

I could see the bulge had got bigger, he saw me looking there and a bigger smile spread on his face, he untied me from the bead but kept one arm tied so I could not escape, he took his pants off and after took off his boxer revealing is big throbbing member, I stared wide eyed at it, he started moving me so that I was on top of his legs and he pushed my head toward it,

"You know what to do"

Indeed I knew what he wanted and had no choice so I started liking it from the bottom all the way to the tip I felt it pulsing and he started massaging my head and moaning in respond I finally took it all in and started bobbing my head up and down he moaned louder then before until he came and I had to swallow it, I looked up at him while sitting up and waited to see what he would do next, he pushed me down and spreaded my legs he started kissing me and I could feel him at my entrance, he entered me in one push and pain erupted in my lower body I had tears falling and was kept from screaming by lights kiss, he started pumping into me harder and faster each time a moan escaped my mouth

"You're so tight "he hissed

I felt myself coming and he seemed to be near his limit to after minutes we both climaxed and I was in pure bliss and screamed his name. Light seemed happy of what had happened and so was I, no matter how much I wanted to deny it I had fallen in love with him.

After that night we were never seen apart no matter what, we were on the task force together and I was there all the way until the day he died, that day my heart shattered when I saw him lying on the ground but I knew then and there that my life would never be the same I could not go back to being the innocent girl I was when I got here. Ryuk went away and I was to live apart from the society that I the queen of the world that Kira was trying to create could not become part of. To die alone and return to my king, LIGHT.


End file.
